He Dreams of Violets
by hiki-is-doomed
Summary: Everything in his dream was the way he wants things to be- Claude and him, a happy perfect couple. A foolish dream that could never come true. AU ClaudexAlois. CHAPTER UPDATED.
1. Chapter 1

**HE DREAMS OF VIOLETS**

**Characters: **ClaudeXAlois - Kuroshitsuji BL

**Disclaimer: **I obviously don't own any of the Kuroshitsuji characters.

* * *

**12:23 AM**

The digital clock silently ticked in the middle of the night. A blonde boy small for his age sat at the corner of the door, awake for hours of waiting for someone to come home or to call. His been tired walking around in circles in the room, looking over at his cellphone. He tried to call but everytime he did, the receiver won't answer his phone and it would turn off by itself.

_Sorry, this called is not permitted. You may try to call later._

Alois guessed he must have been very busy at work still or must have been held up by the heavy traffic.

_"Claude, why aren't you calling?"_

He is getting wearier. He looks up at the candles on the cake he made already melted and walks to the table, takes them out to replace new ones. The blonde boy smiles reading the engravements on the vanilla icing-covered cake he made five hours ago.

**''Happy 21st Birthday Alois!'' **Right, he isn't a young boy anymore but the childish features on his face never left, like a cherub with big blue eyes and golden hair that gives of an aura of brightness and , a single tear left his eye but wiped it off immedietely.

What if Claude has forgotten about his birthday? No, He wouldn't... he wouldn't forget anything that is very important. Yet, He remembers he never did hear Claude greet him this morning. As soon as he woke by seven am to make their breakfast, the man was already pulling our his car at the driveway. Seventeen hours, twenty seven minutes, and eight seconds passed.

He tries calling back again, in hopes that the man would answer up. A few rings are heard from the other line and an annoyed voice finally speaks through the speakers.

_''What do you want? You've been calling me repeatedly, you know that i'm too busy answering phonecalls.''_

Alois could imagine how Claude looks like at the moment, the man is probably pinching his temporal in circles and with a frown but that didn't deter the blonde. Alois is still relieved and happy.

_''I-I'm sorry Claude. I was just too worried that you haven't come home yet. Are you... still at work?'' _the blonde asked hopefully.

_''Just got out.''_ He replied shortly

_''Great! then, I'll start heating up our...''_

_''No, there's no need for that. I'll be going out with a friend at work.''_

_''What? B-but i made something special for us, you k-know it's my birthday right?''_

_''Ah. really? I forgot about that... but I still can't cancel my rendevous now. We can do the celebration tomorrow.''_

_''Claude-dear, I think I prefer this dish. What can you say?''_ a woman's voice broke in between their conversation. Alois could only hold back a silent cry. His tears are starting to drench his cheeks and skin so pale for not breathing.

_"C-Claude...w-who's..."_

_''I'll call you back.''_ the man replied and hastily cut off the line leaving the poor boy motionless in the reciever.

_"Wait!"_

_"..."_

_''...but you never call back,Claude...'' _the blonde's voice muffled with the sound of his sob and he drops limply to the floor.

_"..."_

* * *

**12:48 AM**

Alois hoped he would at least tell him that his sorry for hanging up and hurting his feelings. Tell him he loves him or at least his say his name. That would be the sweetest thing ever that he could ever hear from him.

From a blurry distance since his eyes are concealed with buckets of tears, he sees the vague top of the cake placed innocently at the center of the living room table. He puts the cake for a while in the fridge since what Claude had promised, they'll be celebrating his birthday a few hours later. Alois crawls back to the sofa and curls protectively on his side like a poor beaten child. He just wished that sooner Claude would come home and kiss him lovingly for apology... he badly wished he would as he slowly fell asleep.

* * *

**6:15 AM**

The sunshine delicately peeped throught the curtains of the living room window. It's rays gradually hit the sleeping boy's lithe form aesthetically make him glow in the room. His eyes slowly opened, shading his eyes with his hands due to it's distracting bightness. Suddenly he think he sees a tall figure standing at the doorframe.

_''Claude?''_

The man seemingly smiled, and strolled towards him.

_"Goodmorning, Sunshine.''_ he pulled up his chin up and kisses Alois forehead. The blonde's heart skips a beat and faster it goes. He didn't know if it was happiness that Claude is there and kissing his forehead or if it was the panic that slowly rises in him. This isn't the Claude he know of. The man never kiss him everytime he comes home, Alois would always be the one clinging to him. Most of all, Claude would never say something so endearing. The man even bought him flowers, his favorite ones, a combination of blue violets and baby's breath in a bouquet.

_''I'm so sorry...''_

''. . .'' Alois sobs while Claude holds up his tearstained face.

_''I know I've hurt you so much...'' _the darkhaired man has a look of worry in his sharp handsome features. He brings the blonde'd face closer to his once again and kissed away the tears that threatens to fall.

_"Please forgive me... Please stop crying, i can't stand it...''_

The blonde can't understand how this man holding him totally changed that night. Everything is so unexpected, everything changed just like the way he wished so badly.

_''Tell me this not a dream, claude... this is not...''_

_''Ofcourse, this is not a dream Alois. I'm here. I'm real."_

_"It's unbelievable.''_

_''Hush. I know. But things change Alois, after they realize the most important thing.'' _claude brushed the blonde's hair away from his eyes and sincerely smiled.

_"please don't lie." _the crying boy begged.

_"No, I'm not lying. Not anymore." _

* * *

**6:41 AM**

_''You told me you prepared something special.''_

_''oh,yeah... the cake! It's in the fridge. Wait a minute!'' _Alois jumped out of the sofa, went to the kitchen and pulls out the cake in the fridge with a bright smile. Claude walked to the dining table and puts the flowers on the clear vase. Blue violets are a symbol of a pure vow. This are the flowers that best symbolizes Claude's promises.

The blonde enters the area and places down the cake while Claudes busy taking out the utensils. Before Alois could plop down the chair, the darkhaired man puts on icing on the boy's nose. Alois would have done the same too if only claude wasn't to fast enough to grab his wrist and licks the icing off with his tongue. _'_

**_'Happy Belated 21st Birthday,Alois.''_**He blushed scarlet red and Claude just smirked and finally pulled him into a full kiss. Delicate at first just the touching of cold soft lips till scraping of eachother's tongues. Alois passively submits at the pleasure that Claude is giving him. He is indeed real. Alois could feel his warmth, his heart beat. Everything is real...

* * *

**10:35 AM**

Claude didn't go to work that day because he ought to spend the whole time with Alois. They ate, they played, watched dvds and made love once again. It is so perfect... Claude wrapping his arms around Alois small body, stroking his cheeks lovingly. They fitted so perfectly on the comfy leather sofa.

But something's starts to bother the blonde once again. He could stay asleep. What if he does, then woke up and Claude isn't lying beside him anymore? That would break his heart so much for hoping. He moves closer to Claude, Alois is too afraid to let go. Then, the boy felt claude shift and tilts his head up by the hand that was stroking his cheek.

_''I love you, Alois. I mean it.'' _Alois heard the darkhaired man whisper in his ear and he couldn't hold back the tears once again. He'd been telling Claude the same words over and over, every single day of his life with him, ever since... ever since Claude and him weren't yet together. Through all those years, he never ever heard him utter back. He was always ignored.

But now, if his heart condition is as severe as the doctor tells him, the revelation could have been fatal for Alois. He could have died from shock, happiness, mixed emotions. He cries much harder than earlier as he clutch his heart. This is what he waited for, for Claude to accept.

_''I-I love y-you too, claude... so much...and it hurt everyt-time I get rej-jected._ P_lease don't go. pr-promise me you'll still be r-right h-here... when i wake up..''_

_''I promise. I'll never leave. Now, go to sleep.'' _The two slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**4:06AM**

The blonde wakes up. He rubs his eyes and feels the fresh tears on his cheek. He remembers what happened, he's been crying when he fell asleep in claude's arms.

_Claude... _

_''C-claude?''_ his side is empty and Alois began to panic. He runs to the kitchen, thinking that Claude is making an early breakfast since he mentioned about it when they were watching a DVD.

_He's not here. _

_"Claude where are you? You promised me you'll never leave..."_

In panic, he search and Claude's not anywhere in the house. Realization hit him hard when he noticed things hasn't changed at all. He opens the fridge and the cake is still there and the violets in the dining room aren't there.

He gets it now.

_"No! This is a dream..." _he laughs _"I need to wake up." _he inflicted pain on himself. Slaps his face over again but he wouldn't wake up. _"This is not real. This is only a cruel dream! This is not real!...This is..."_

_". . ."_

Everything in his dream was the way he wants things to be- Claude and him, a happy perfect couple.

_"Foolish...Foolish..." _

**THE END.**

* * *

**Meaning of Flowers:**

**Blue Violets -** I will always be there

**Baby's breath - **Sincerity

**Meaning of Violets in Dreams - **means a joyous encounter with someone who will love you

**In the story's context - **Alois has a hope that one of these days Claude's promises be real. That everything be real and perfect for them. That's why the story's entitled _"He dreams of Violets" _

**A/N: **This is my first ClaudexAlois fic. I like the relationship going on between the two in the anime. It clearly spells **UNREQUITED LOVE **in bold letters! :3 I hope you like this one. **Spoiler Alert! **This has a sequel. I may upload it up separately. So please **READ & REVIEW **3


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE:

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi guys! I'm really sorry for the delay of the story. I know you've been waiting for the sequel for a long… long time… but I want you to know that I'll try not to leave this story without a suitable ending (HAPPY/NOT). Actually I already have it plotted in my mind but can't seem to write it down because I'm kinda messed up without inspiration and also due to my life's ups and downs.

I hope you still find this story worth waiting and reading. AGAIN, I'm really very sorry! Also btw, Thank you so much too for Fav-ing and Alerting my story into your accounts! I love you guys! I'll try to keep it up to you! And yes, if you have something to say or have some ideas I welcome you very much! :O


	3. VIOLETS ARE BLUE

**VIOLETS ARE BLUE**

**Description: K**uroshitsuji **F**anfic [**A**lois **P**OV]**  
**

**T**his story is set in a different timeframe and an offstory from the original plot _He Dreams of Violets_. You might be confused as to the way it is written because Alois is narrating the story in present time and flashbacks alternately.**  
**

* * *

.-._.-.

Every week, I'm always looking forward to see him again. So I sit by the window cellars patiently from six until nine in the evening. With so much time available, I keep myself busy by brushing my shoulder length hair and humming to myself while peering at the crowded road below for a familiar figure from time to time. My once dull strands of blond are dyed into bluish gray shades by impulse and yes, it does look good on me. I praised myself, looking at the mirror, smiling.

There are so many things that I despise about myself. I hate everything about myself, actually. The way I was born with straw-colored hair, light blue eyes, freckly skin to being incompetent, annoying, dumb, weak, unpopular, unwanted.

I wished to be someone else.

I continued to look at the mirror with a saddened smile.

A year ago, there was a boy that was as beautiful as a porcelain doll. He was dainty and elegant, had dark hair, dark blue eyes, creamy skin with a rosy touch to his cheeks and lips. His name was Ciel. Ciel, which meant _the heavens_ even matches his features. I admired him yet envied him so much. People fall at his feet, pleading and trying to woo him with everything. Everyone loves him including the one person I truly fell in love with.

He loves him still, even after a year the boy left with another man named Sebastian.

.-._.-.

My eyes are swollen from crying each night. He continued to stop visiting. He doesn't have the reason anymore. I couldn't get by each day without seeing him around, it's been almost six months to count. The business grew dull day by day because most costumers always look for that same boy with dark hair over and over again. They always preferred brunettes over blonds and I was always the one being left out. What's so wrong about me? Why can't they see me? Why can _you _love me? By desire to be cherished, I dyed my hair dark and pretended. One warm night, a familiar figure greeted me. I know he never knew me because he doesn't even know my name. I was that invisible to him.

"My name is Alois..."

"I see. You remind me of someone."

Deep, calculating yet gentle eyes... looking at me but seeing another.

"I can be his replacement. It's alright that you can call me by his name."

"...Ciel. I'll call you Ciel from now on."

I forced a smile on my lips.

.-._.-.

Droplets of light rain started to pour on the roof. I watched them fall unto rough pavements creating puddles and pit-pattering sounds. Window ceiling is drenched and decided to close it. I know he'll come by; I just have to wait like always even after hours beyond nine. I would.

Musings. Musings. I didn't hear the door open. His strong arms embraced me from behind and kissed my nape with a smile. I chuckled and turned around, wrapping my arms around him as well.

"I missed you, Claude."

"I missed you too... Ciel."

A lump of saliva stranded in my throat.I closed my eyes, and swallowed hard. I felt his arms tightened around my body as he kissed me on my forehead twice. Kami, I'm doing such a fantastic job aren't I? I'm so proud of myself to be able to endure this painful feeling every single day just to pretend that he loves me.

The _me _with different name and appearance.

**END**

.-._.-.

* * *

**A/N:** It's been a long time since I've written something. I'm very sorry for the long wait. I hope you have read my previous Author's Note. So, how'd you like my offstory update? This story wasn't intended to be posted yet because I still have to post the sequel of HDoV but unintentional things happened so i have no choice but to post this but I hope you appreciate it even if it's short. Please Read and Review. Thank you so much guys!

**P.S.** I hope you got the image of Alois's situation in the story. It's vague I know. You can ask me about it. Lately, I'm also having a hard time looking around the internet for a serious non-crazy Alois-centric stories to read. :(


End file.
